Mario Kart 9 Star
Mario Kart 9 is an upcoming game developed by Pentastudios for the Super Pentastar. It is the ninth game in the mainstreem Mario Kart series, and the twelfth counting the arcade games. This game introduces many small mechanics, like cannons, buttons, musical notes and the big new Story mode. Bikes, ATV's, gliders, underwater and antigravity returns from past installaments. But the biggest new mechanic is the starbits, which replaces the coins from Mario Kart Wii. They can be shot from your kart by tapping an object on the pentapad, which serves as a second screen. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to past installaments, especially the last ones. Players can pick one of many different characters from the Mario universe and a kart for them to drive around courses, trying to take the first place. In this game, there is ten players in each race, which has never been seen before. After each race, the players gets points after their placement. The points are added and set to a final score. Here is the point management: Items can be obtained by Item boxes. First place usually gets weak items like green shells, while the lower places gets good items, like stars, so they can get higher up in the rankings. The biggest new mechanic is the starbits. You can hold up to forty starbits, and they are used to shoot at special objects, like star counters, by tapping the pentapad.The star counter is an star-shaped object with a white number on it, which decreases by one every time a starbit hits the star-counter. When the counter reaches zero, something good will happen depending on the stage, like speed pads appearing. Hungry lumas will also appear in some courses, normally near the end. If you feed them with starbits, they will give you an item, depending on how much they were given. There are many small things to hit too, like balloons, piranha crawlers and freezies. Modes Most modes returns from past games, but there are some new ones in addition. Grand Prix 1-4 players Just like in past installaments, there is a Grand Prix mode, and it works similar. Ten racers compete in getting in first place, and getting the cup's trophy. Each cup has five tracks, and there is ten cups, five nitro and five retro. The player(s) has to choose between two default engine classes, 'and ' . The higher the engine class, the harder and faster the races will be. After completing 100cc, will be unlocked. In the story mode, you can get , and . Story Mode 1 player TBA Time Trail 1 player TBA Battle Mode 1-4 players TBA Online 1-4 players TBA Vs Race 1-4 players TBA Characters There will be 40 total playable characters, 16 default, and 24 unlockable ones. The total amount of characters in the game is the highest in the series. There will be more characters to download in the DLC packs. ''italics = ''unlockable drivers star = alternate colors Weigth TBA Courses There are currently 50 courses in the game, 25 new tracks and 25 retro tracks. The retro tracks is slightly bigger, and has added parts for the games gimmicks. Nitro Tracks Retro Tracks TBA Battle Courses TBA Items Just like in every other Mario Kart game, you can get items by driving into item boxes. there are two types of item boxes; normal ones and golden, spesial ones, that gives you one of the five special items. You can also recieve special items from hungry lumas. DLC TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series)